


What Howard Heard

by Higgles123



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: I wrote this months ago and somehow forgot to post it haha! Basically some shameless Forrest smut because sometimes we all need it!
Relationships: Forrest Bondurant/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What Howard Heard

Forrest was exhausted. It had been a long night selling shine and keeping Howard out of trouble. All he wanted was to climb into bed beside his beautiful wife and sleep. Jack had snuck out to see Bertha and most likely wouldn’t be back until morning, and judging by the snoring coming from upstairs, Howard had already fallen asleep in a drunken stupor. With a tired grunt, Forrest finished counting the dollars piled up on the desk in front of him and stacked them up neatly to put away for safe keeping.

Above his head, he heard the faint creaking of floorboards and smiled to himself when your gentle footsteps padded quietly down the stairs. He shut the lamp off in the office and walked out just as you reached the bottom step. He squinted as he took in your rather unusual attire and you smirked.

“Something the matter, Forrest?” you bit your lip as you slinked towards him.

Forrest grunted and swallowed, his eyes devouring you whole and darkening with lust. You smiled innocently and began to slowly undo the buttons of the cardigan you wore; Forrest’s cardigan. Buttons undone, the cardigan slid from your shoulders, puddling at your feet and leaving you completely bare before your husband who couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

“Are you just gonna look me all night?” you purred, stepping closer and running a finger down his chest.

It wasn’t often that Forrest Bondurant found himself lost for words. While he was a man of few physical words, that didn’t mean there wasn’t a lengthy inner monologue always running in his head. This time however, even that was silent. His fingers twitched as he ached to run them over every inch of your exposed skin. He saw hesitation flash across your face and that was enough to break him out the spellbound aura that held him still. His hand wrapped itself around your neck and he felt you swallow in anticipation. You knew for a fact he would never ever do anything to hurt you, but you recognised that look in his eyes and prepared yourself for the onslaught that was coming.

“I’m gonna do more than look at you,” he murmured finally.

He all but threw you on top of the counter where you served patrons day after day, and his mouth attacked your centre savagely as though he was starving hungry. His mouth was on you, his hands were inside you and it was no time at all before you came undone beneath him. Still in the lingering throes of your intense release, you didn’t even know he had undressed until he thrust inside of you without warning, pulling you into an upright position and dragging you right to the edge of the counter.

“Forrest,” you gasped, wrapping your legs around him as he moved inside you desperately.

His arms were around your body, pulling you as close as humanly possible while his mouth devoured your own, his tongue swirling and fighting with yours for dominance. Your hands reached down to his firm bottom and squeezed hard making him groan and thrust into you even harder. One of his hands snaked down to toy with your nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and pinching slightly. You threw back your head and panted as you could feel yourself getting closer again.

“Baby please,” you murmured, as the wave built up ready to explode.

You could feel it right down to your toes and it was the sensation of Forrest spilling into you that sent you over the edge once more.

“I love you,” Forrest spoke quietly, his mouth against your shoulder as he pressed the gentlest of kisses against your skin.

“I love you too,” you whispered, cupping his face and lifting it to see into those blue eyes that you loved to get lost in.

“That’s all very sweet and everything, but some of us are about fit to shit our pants if we can’t get out to the toilet. So if you’re done, is there any chance I can run past? I’ll close my eyes if you want.”

You blushed a furious red at the sound of Howard’s voice calling from the top of the stairs, and you realised with a horrified grimace that he had heard everything. Instead of looking embarrassed, Forrest just looked annoyed and he picked up his cardigan off the floor and wrapped it around you before yanking on his own clothes.

“Come on down then, Howard,” he muttered, standing lightly in front of you to shield your body from his brother’s view.

Howard’s footsteps were spritely and you just knew that insufferable grin would be plastered on his face, and you weren’t wrong.

“Well, well,” he smirked at you as you tried to smooth your hair and make yourself look half presentable. “Aint no wonder Forrest is always in such a hurry to get back here after a run if this is what’s waiting for him. And people say marriage is for suckers.”

“That’ll do, Howard,” Forrest warned him.

“I’m just kidding,” Howard chortled. “Although Y/N, if you ever get fed up of this grizzly bear here then you know where I am. I sure as hell wouldn’t say no to whatever it was you two were getting up to.”

Howard was out of the door before Forrest could say another word, and you could hear him laughing all the way out to the lavatory. You started laughing yourself before you could help it and when Forrest looked at you, you could see the amused glint in his eyes as he tried to keep that ever stern look upon his face.

“Howard does kind of have a point,” he smirked. “I reckon I oughta go on more runs if you’re gonna be waiting for me wearing nothing but one of my cardigans when I get back.”

“Who says I will be?” you bit your lip playfully.

“You better be,” Forrest murmured, eyeing your thighs as they peeked out from the bottom of the cardigan. “In fact, I think I might need to take you upstairs to show you again what you’d be missing if not.”

With a giggle, you ran up the stairs with Forrest following closely behind. You loved seeing this carefree and relaxed side of him, even if it had taken Howard catching the two of you at it for it to come out. As the bedroom door slammed shut and Forrest wrestled you playfully to the bed, you took one look at his dark, hungry eyes and decided that perhaps you liked the moody and intense Forrest ever better.


End file.
